The Waterworks Museum - Hereford
The Waterworks Museum - Hereford is a restored Steam powered victorian waterworks at Hereford in Worcestershire. The museum houses a number of original engines from the site and working displays of other stationary engines used in similar instalations. The steam Triple expansion engine is the oldest still wking in the UK in its original location. A new visitors centre and exhibition hall has been built recently, and houses a number of smaller engine and pumps, workshop facilities and the information desk, cafe and facilities for school parties on educational trips, with a number of display exhibits. Aims & Objectives As set out on the museums web site;About us * To tell the historic and coherent story of the provision of potable water and water supplies from earliest habitation to the close of the 20th Century. * To maintain the highest standards as an industrial-archaeology preservation society in the rescue and restoration of artefacts relevant to the Museum’s collection policy. * To project the Museum as a valuable educational resource to local and regional schools, further education and higher education establishments, and for the purposes of lifelong learning. * To make the Museum attractive and accessible, physically and intellectually, to all groups in society. * To present the Museum’s exhibits and artefacts to national standards in order to maintain accreditation and to satisfy the needs of all users and visitors. * To become an acclaimed national centre of industrial heritage. Exhibits * Verticla steam engines * Boiler house with a Lancashire boiler (non working) a modern package boiler provides the steam for the working engines * Selection of pumps * Diesel stationary engines * Tangye & Co. Horizontal engine housed in a relocated victorian pump house * Tangye pumps * Blackstone WWII fire pump engine * Displays of waterworks technology * Interactive exhibits Museum main building; 1856-1906 Hereford’s Victorian water-pumping station was built after The Hereford Improvement Act of 1854 gave the City Council permission to provide the citizens with piped, potable water. A site for the waterworks was chosen at Broomy Hill, about 1 km upstream from the City centre on the River Wye. * 1956 The initial works for the water intake, pumping station and treatment works were all constructed. The works comprised a boiler house and adjacent engine house with tall boiler chimney on the south side. * Later as demand for water increased, new buildings were added to the original construction, but the architecture style was kept consistent so the whole building looks at first glance to have been constructed as a single entity. * A final addition, was built in 1906 at the west end. * The whole building is a Scheduled Monument, and Grade 2 Listed by English Heritage. Events The museum holds regular steamings and runs special events with local preservation clubs bringin in there engines and other exhibits. The museum site is nextdoor to the local model railway society who have an extensive station and track on the meadow behind the waterworks. Events Gallery Add photos from the museums events here See also * Museums List * Shows and Meets References / sources External links * Official web site Category:The Waterworks Museum Category:Museums in Hereford Category:Steam museums in the United Kingdom Category:Pumping stations in England